


Dragon Slayer

by thelilnan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gen, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally noticed that Bad Dragon dildo sitting in the Grump room. Bored and with a few hours to kill, Danny proposes something "hilarious" for Barry and him to do.</p>
<p>(The title is regrettable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer

They fucked up. It happened a lot with the Grump Crew and even sometimes Steam Train; they stayed up way later than any human should, long past the sunrise of a new day, and they were all running on fumes. Dan was delirious and Barry’s head was knocking back and forth violently as he struggled to maintain consciousness and edit what he needed to. Arin turned off the microphones and the TV and announced they were done.

Being too tired to drive home safely, even as the sun was rising and the early morning traffic was sure to be light, Barry and Danny elected to nap a few hours at the Hanson home. Arin, like any good host, retrieved the spare blankets and pillows from the hall closet and smothered the two on the couch with them. Barry yelped and was immediately drowned in the pile. Danny laughed tiredly and thanked Arin before pulling the black-out curtains closed.

There was a small matter of deciding who would sleep where until both men said, “fuck it,” and decided to share the one couch together, pressed tightly against one another. The position worked out surprisingly well. Barry was small enough so his knees and legs didn’t clash awkwardly with Danny’s long limbs and Danny was thin enough that Barry wouldn’t be in too much danger of falling off the couch in his sleep. 

Lights off, room darkened from the golden California sun, and covered in soft, warm blankets, they fell asleep for a few blissful hours. Barry was slower to fall asleep, listening to the sound of Danny’s breathing and feeling it over his ear, nervousness and anxiety tightening his chest. Eventually, he relaxed against Dan’s comforting body and joined him in getting some hard-earned rest.

\--

When they woke up, both Hanson’s were gone. A brisk search of the house and a half-hearted calling for their names had indicated as much; as well as a note on the fridge:

_Sorry we had to run! My sister has this huge garden party thing this afternoon (Arin forgot!) Help yourself to some breakfast! Coffee’s in the top pantry (Barry knows where) and cooking stuff in the lower cabinets. We should be back around 6. - S & A_

It was in Suzy’s handwriting with a little Arin cartoon at the bottom. Danny checked his watch. It was 2:30 now and he knew Arin and he had to play a few more hours before he could actually go home. Might as well stay until they get back. He quickly whipped up some eggs and bacon for himself and Barry before the aforementioned stumbled in, looking sore from cramped sleeping conditions and in need of coffee. As the note predicted, he went right for the coffee cabinet and prepared the machine to make enough for the two of them. Danny smiled to himself.

“Scrambled or over easy?”

“Over easy,” Barry mumbled. The whole house filled with the scents of a late breakfast and coffee, which comforted the two men, still trying to cope with their unusual sleep of the “night” prior. Dan felt stiff in his neck and legs, Barry in his arms and back. The two were miserable but soon comfortably miserable by chilling on the couch and watching TV.

“Are we heading back to the apartment today?” Barry asked after he finished his second coffee and fourth slice of bacon. Danny shrugged, then nodded.

“Yeah but probably not until after a few hours of Grumping.”

“Great.”

They knew it wasn’t great but what could they do? Vacation time meant overtime and they had to get ahead of schedule before heading out to their summer conventions. Still, Barry secretly longed for a more regular, 9-5 job that at least let him travel a bit more, and not just to convention centers. Maybe a beach now and then.

“Is Ross coming over?”

“Nah, he’s off with Holly for a few days. Family thing, I think.”

“Right.”

The two continued to watch TV in silence.

Dan took the time to explore the Grump room a bit more now that he didn’t have to run back to the mic every five minutes. Arin’s game and DVD collection was impressive by any standards but it was the knick-knacks and game paraphernalia that always caught Dan’s attention. He loved playing with the Portal guns and the Zelda swords and cuddling on Arin’s various plushes. Just when he thought he’d seen everything in Arin’s collection, he noticed something new.

A big, fat dragon dildo.

Dan stopped in front of it, staring at the item, a million questions racing through his mind. How long had that been there? Was it Arin’s? _Did he ever use it??_

“Are you staring at Arin’s dildo?” Barry asked from his slumped position on the couch. Dan grunted and looked over.

“How long has this thing been here??”

Barry shrugged, “Since before I started editing, I think. It’s in the background of a couple videos with Jon.”

“What??”

“Yeah,” Barry laughed, “You never noticed?”

“Not... No, actually, I hadn’t.”

“Yeah.”

“Does he... Use it?”

“I don’t think so. It’s always in here, so. Not a convenient place to keep something you use in your bedroom,” he scratched his chin. Danny snorted.

“Maybe he uses it in here.”

Barry snorted and laughed and Dan joined him. It probably wasn’t the case. The weirdly shaped, purple and magenta dildo seemed to have been enjoying its spot on the high shelf for quite a while; if not gathering dust then maintaining a place of quiet prestige, like the other knick-knacks.

Dan took it from the shelf, feeling the slight stick of the base of the thing to the wood, and explored the shape. It was soft, a bit tacky to the touch, and surprisingly free of dust. All in all, not bad; just strange. Dan was no expert on dildos or anything, but he had an idea of what might theoretically work and this... This intrigued him.

“Dan, put that down.”

Danny turned, crooked smile spreading on his lips. Barry’s own grin started to fade.

“Uh...”

“What if we did it.”

“What??”

“What if we used it. In the Grump room. How hilarious would that be?”

Barry exhaled hard, face already heating up, “Hilarious is not the word I would use.”

“Come _on,_ we’ve done gayer things.”

“We have not!”

“Well we’ve done _stuff_.”

“We were drunk.”

“We’re sleep deprived now.”

“Danny!”

“Barry! Come on, man, I know you have a bunch of dildos in your room _anyway_.”

Barry sputtered, angry at the accusation, “I have _one_ vibrator, Danny. It’s not the same.”

“It’s the same. Come _oooonnnnn_ , Barry.”

Barry paused, mouth tight, eyes flicking to the toy, then to his friend’s face. True, they’d messed around while drunk. True, he had a vibrator of his own he liked to use now and then. True, Danny was more or less the most handsome man he’d ever seen and every drunken encounter that ended in sloppy make-outs and half-assed grinding was an amazing memory. And damned if he hadn’t always wanted to straight-up ask Danny out to dinner, not as friends, or roommates, or co-workers. But... He looked at Danny once more, indecision evident.

“They won’t be home until 6, Barry.”

Barry bit his lip.

And said okay.

-

“Why do you even want to do this,” Barry huffed quietly, lying on his back with his jeans being pulled off his legs. Danny shrugged, biting his lip and trying not to grin excitedly.

“I’ve been thinking I’m not... Totally straight.”

“Duh.”

“Don’t ‘duh’ me.”

“Sorry, you just always gave off the bisexual vibe, dude.”

Danny paused, sitting back on his feet, “Really?”

“Well, Sexbang or not, you seem to just be a ‘whatever goes’ kind of guy,” Barry stared at the ceiling as he spoke, trying to ignore his nerves and his blush. After a beat he added, “Like me.”

“Barry, you are not a ‘whatever goes’ kind of guy.”

“I am!”

“You’re one of the quietest, most teddy bear guys I’ve ever met.”

“It’s a different ‘whatever.’ Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“I’m just surprised you said ‘yes,’ dude,” Dan looked down to Barry’s dark blue boxer briefs, noting the vague beginnings of a bulge at his groin, “I mean, you’re not exactly wild and crazy.”

“I’m surprising.”

“I’ll say,” he licked his lips and took the waistband of Barry’s underwear, only for Barry to stop him a second later.

“Can we leave them on?”

Danny nodded and pushed Barry’s thighs up and open, then pulled the back waistband up just enough to expose his ass. It felt weirdly better for reasons Barry couldn’t explain, as if he really preserved any modesty this way. Whatever; he blinked at the ceiling and sighed through his nose.

“That’s alright, Barry, you’ll get into the D Club one day,” Danny grinned that winning, knock-your-socks-off grin and Barry had to laugh. He threw an arm over his eyes, if only to hide a bit from the situation.

“You too, Mr. No Homo.”

“I think at this point I’d be Mr. Yes Bisexual.”

Barry laughed again and felt fingers pushing at his hole. The relaxed, happy feeling was gone. The giggles were gone. He clenched, head to toe, and shook his head.

“Weird!”

Danny laughed, “Of course it’s weird!”

Barry exhaled and tried to relax once more. For a long moment, the room was quiet save for Barry’s deliberate attempts to breathe and the distant white noise of rain outside. Then, without warning but as gently as he could, Danny pressed a couple well-lubricated into him. Barry choked quietly and concentrated on keeping relaxed. It felt... So weird. Not unfamiliar; he’d fingered himself a number of times, finding the fullness strangely pleasurable, but he’d never had anyone do it to him. The element of unpredictability heightened every sensation to the point where Barry had to literally bite his own tongue to keep from moaning.

“How you doing, Bear man?”

As if he had to ask. Barry was completely hard from the gentle, cautious fingering. There was no way Danny didn’t see the obvious tent in his briefs; the question was for courtesy’s sake. Still, Barry signaled that he was okay and Danny pushed another wet finger inside.

Barry exhaled hard, hiding his face even more in the crook of his elbow, and couldn’t control the little nudges his hips made whenever Danny pushed in a certain way. It was starting to really feel good. Barry was exhaling involuntary noises and writhing and embarrassing himself to no end but _God_ did it feel good.

Though Barry couldn’t see it, Danny was getting just as turned on as his friend, erection pushing at the zip of his pants. He quickly spared a second to adjust himself before continuing to prepare Barry for the monster dildo sitting on the couch with them. The more Danny looked at it, felt the way Barry was contracting around his fingers, the less sure he was that they would be able to pull this off. Then there was cleaning and all that hassle bullshit before Arin and Suzy got back...

Barry whined beneath him. He’d been still for a bit too long and the guy was getting anxious. A small damp spot was forming on the crotch of his briefs.

“Dan...”

He swallowed. He’d never heard Barry sound like that. Truth be told, Barry didn’t have too much variation in his sleepy little voice but that... Needy, pitchy, a bit broken. Dan flashed back to one of the scattered, drunken memories of rutting with Barry on their couch back at their apartment and he nearly groaned. Barry, again, whined and canted his hips.

“Why’re you stopping?” he finally looked out from behind his arm. Danny smiled and pulled his fingers out.

“Sorry, got distracted.”

Barry grunted, not quite forgiving, not quite asking him to hurry up. Danny took his cue all the same and lubed up the dildo. Barry watched him from behind his arm and exhaled nervously upon realizing the actual size of the thing going inside of him. Holy _shit_.

“Alright, ready?”

“No,” Barry choked. Danny licked his lips and kissed the knee closest to his head, which strangely comforted the younger man, “... Okay.”

“Okay.”

It was big, obviously, and even with the generous amount of lube Danny used to coat the thing, it felt impossible. Barry tried not to cry out and worry Danny, even with the massive girth pushing, pushing, _pushing_ inside. Instead, he bit onto his arm while his stomach and hips twitched and hitched uncomfortably. Thankfully, Danny was pretty observant of Barry’s discomfort and made sure to only push a bit in at a time. Just enough to get a bit deeper, stopping whenever Barry’s muffled voice would crack. Half-way through, he let his friend rest and massaged his thigh.

“You’re doing great, Bear.”

“Is it in?”

Danny laughed and squeezed his thigh, “Not all the way.”

“It feels huge...”

He paused, looking over the remaining length and then to Barry’s obscured face. What little he could see was deep red, likely from pain, hopefully with some pleasure. His jaw was also tight; most of his body language tense. Danny frowned and leaned down to kiss Barry’s knee and calf once again.

“We can stop if you want.”

“N-no, it’s fine. I can do this.”

“Dude, you’re clearly in pain—”

“I can do it!” Barry whipped his arm off over his eyes and looked at Dan. There were tears forming in the corners but his face was the picture of sincerity and determination, “Seriously, just... Give me a second. I can do this.”

Danny smiled a bit and leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. Barry tensed, watching him as he sat back again.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Danny began thrusting the toy a bit inside of Barry to make up for the relentless push to the brink he previously put him through. It seemed to work. Barry soon relaxed again, having adjusted to the considerable girth inside of him, and even let out a few clipped noises whenever a ridge or bulge brushed against his prostate. It was actually starting to feel really good—so good that Barry abandoned covering his face in favor of gripping the couch for stability and grounding.

Danny watched him, entranced in how he was slowly taking the younger man apart until he was helpless and writhing beneath him. He couldn’t help but smile every time Barry’s breathing hitched or his hips twitched, silently asking for more. He wanted to give it to him, personally; that and so much more. The toy was nice but seeing Barry become unhinged was doing things to Dan. Thing he only thought about on lonely nights or during drunken sessions with Barry on the couch. He wanted then to be the reason Barry was gasping, rather than the toy. He settled for once again kissing Barry’s knee and rubbing it affectionately with one hand.

“You’re doing awesome, Barry.”

“I know,” he choked, head back, “Oh, God...”

Danny licked his lips and pushed a bit deeper on the next thrust in. They were getting to the widest part of the toy now and Barry’s face changed accordingly from pleasure to slight concern. Danny took hold of Barry’s hand, pushing in once again.

“O-oh—”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Barry moaned, though the low groan of thunder in the distance masked the sound. The white noise of rain was picking up outside the house but the two were deaf to it. Barry moved to cover his eyes and hide from Danny’s piercing gaze but Dan held tight to his hand.

“Come on, look at me.”

Barry obeyed, glassy eyes opening and fixing on Danny’s face. He panted, broken whines escaping as Danny kept pushing a bit deeper on each thrust. His whole body was moving on the couch with the motions now, little noises getting more frequent and louder as the thrusts persisted. He was almost to the widest part of the dildo. Barry was wincing and squirming, caught between pleasure and pain, and it almost broke Danny’s heart to see him shiver like that.

Thinking fast and still pumping his arm, Danny leaned down and kissed Barry to silence his pained whimpers. The sounds then turned to deep moans, Barry opening his mouth eagerly under Danny’s and wrapping both arms around his back. He melted back into the couch as they kissed and Dan fucked him with the toy, allowing him to take more and more in. Barry was still whimpering softly when the widest part pushed at him but Danny soothed him, kissing him deeply and palming him through his briefs which still covered his dick. It was becoming overwhelming for the younger man; everything was too intense, too hot, too bright.

“D-an...!” he whimpered against his mouth, shuddering hard. Danny kissed him, rocking his body along with Barry’s, practically fucking him himself, rather than with the toy. The idea hit them both with surprising intensity, causing both to groan simultaneously.

“That’s it, Barry,” Dan cooed against his mouth.

“I-I...!”

“Shh,” he kissed, pressing deeper and hard, jerking him off with his other hand, reducing Barry to absolute mush. Barry thrashed, anguished and shuddering bodily.

“I-I’m-!” a pathetic, broken sound, tears forming in his eyes, “I’m gonna come–!”

Danny groaned and, on impulse, bit into Barry’s neck. The intense pain ripped through him, leaving pleasure in its wake, and Barry cried out as he came harder than he ever had in his life. It seemed to go on forever, too; wave after wave cresting over him until it melted away. Barry gasped and shivered, the world going soft and bright at the edges, as Danny kissed his neck apologetically and continued petting him. Then it was too much.

“T-too much.”

“Sorry,” Danny panted. He wasn’t sure if he’d come as well but it wouldn’t surprise him. That was definitely one of the hottest things he’d ever seen in his life. But instead of yelling at Danny for biting him or forcing anything on him, as Dan half-expected him to, Barry pulled him down for another long, slow kiss, tangling his hands in Danny’s wild hair. He sighed, kissing back contentedly and petting Barry’s thigh.

A moment later, when Barry was coming off his high and growing uncomfortable with the dildo inside of him, Danny attempted to remove it. _Attempted_. A gentle pull or two revealed that the toy, knot and all, was firmly inside of Barry to the flared base and would probably be a bitch to remove. Barry half-sat up, panic settling in, when they heard a voice behind them.

“Yeah, you gotta wait like a couple minutes before getting it out. And do it in the bathroom, seriously.”

Both men looked up—Danny having to turn around—to see Arin in the doorway of the Grump room. Real panic now. Barry pulled his underwear up as much as he could, immediately turning beet red.

“W-what are you doing here, Suzy said you’d be out until 6,” Danny sputtered, moving just in front of Barry to preserve a little of his dignity.

“S’raining, dude,” Arin gestured to the window. Danny glanced in the general direction, though given that the black-out curtains had long since been drawn, it was no help. Thunder rolled in the distance as realization washed over the two men, “Were you using my Bad Dragon dildo?”

“No!” Danny blurted suddenly, “... Yeah.”

Barry didn’t look up.

Arin laughed, “Just what the fuck, you guys. I thought you didn’t do gay shit.”

“We’re working on things,” Barry answered quietly. Danny cleared his throat.

“It’s not like we do this all the time.”

“Whatever.”

“... Have you ever used it?”

“Yeah, when I first got it. But Suzy’s not really into weird dildos so it was just a couple times flying solo... It’s mostly just display now. Well, it _was_.”

“Yeah,” Dan grunted.

“That being said. Barry, did the knot get in?”

“... Yeah.”

“Yeah, seemed like it,” Arin ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, go waddle over to the bathroom. There’s Vaseline in there. Just relax and push.”

\--

The dildo went back on the shelf a week later, after Arin had sterilized it about six or seven times (“Nothing personal, buddy.”) Barry avoided looking at it as a general rule, except when Danny and he were alone in the room.Those moments were rare and short-lived but Barry enjoyed the thrill all the same, even with the wash of shame that overcame him for enjoying them.

“Hey, Bear,” Danny said one day, three weeks later. They were back at their apartment, home from a short Grump session. They were going out to dinner as a group and the two bachelors had decided to change clothes first. Danny caught his roommate just as he was heading to his own room, “I wanted to talk about the other day.”

Barry tried very hard not to do a cartoon gulp at the suggestion but he failed. Danny didn’t notice.

“Okay. Is it gonna be quick?”

Danny frowned and glanced at the ground, “... I’ve been thinking a lot and we talked a lot that day and... I mean.”

“You’re... Bisexual?”

“Probably,” Danny shrugged and shook his head, “But, uh. What a wanted to say is that... I really like you, Barry. And it’s not just that we had weird, dragon dildo sex; I really... Like you.”

Barry stared at him, cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, though Danny noticed it was entirely unlike the color they turned when he was aroused. He filed the information away and pressed on.

“I’m not saying we should be, like, boyfriends and even a date sounds pretty formal but... I definitely want to kiss you sometimes and hold your hand. Make you breakfast and shower with you. Snuggle. If that’s cool.”

Barry looked down, “... That sounds like boyfriend stuff.”

“Well,” Danny exclaimed, waving his big hands wildly, “Then, yeah! Yeah I wanna be your boyfriend. Okay?”

There was a long moment of silence and lots of avoidance of eye contact. But then Barry met Dan’s eye and grinned and nodded.

“Okay, we can be boyfriends.”

Danny laughed and swooped in, scooping up the smaller man and swinging him around. It wasn’t an easy feat but Danny was hyped on enough endorphins to push him through, even as Barry laughed and struggled in his arms.

“But you pay for dinner tonight,” he clarified, pulling at Dan’s shirt as he spun. Dan stopped, the news hitting him hard.

“Fuck!”

Barry couldn’t help but laugh. At least he wasn’t the only one getting fucked.

 

 

End.

 


End file.
